Two Hearts That Beat One
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Love...its all about two hearts. Chahe alag alag ho lekin samajhna zaroori hai...Birthday Gift.. No bashing...Shona...peep in! WARNING: OC based! [(ONE-SHOT)COMPLETED]


**A/N: Heya everyone! I'm back with another OS. This is for my very special friend on ff, i.e, Subhsresaha.**

 **Hope the birthday girl likes it. Shona, Happpy Birthdayy! Wish you all the happiness, love, success in your life. May you get the best of everything. Love you :* And I hope this OS makes you smile a bit wider on your special day.**

 **Happy Reading…**

She was at their home waiting for him. As she was having fever a day before, he instructed her not to go out and also asked her to take leave from office. She worked for the famous IT company Wipro and he served his country . Though , their professions did not match, but their hearts matched. He loved her so dearly, always cared for her. He always found her sweet and so used to address her as _**Shona.**_

It was just only for him, that she was at home today. He also took a leave to be with her on her special day , but he had to go as there was a case. She thought to call him but couldn't do so. …

" _Nahi nahi, wo case mein busy hoga. Main usey itna pareshan nahi kar sakti. Meri wajah se usey daant pad jayegi."_

She moved into the living room to watch television. But, she was not feeling to do so. She wanted him to be with her. She relaxed herself on the sofa listening to the songs and she woke up on his voice….

" _Shona…..kya hua? Yahan kyun so rahi ho? Room mein so jaati."_

She woke up and looked at the time….

" _**Kavin**_ , ye _koi time hai ghar pe aane ka.? Tumne ek phone bhi nahi kiya?"_

" _Shona, mujhe time nahi mila, tum kar leti. But please naraz mat ho."_ He spoke holding her hands. She jerked her hands from his grip….

" _Mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni Kv….main sone ja rahi hu."_

And she moved towards her bedroom and suddenly she heard him….

 _ **Hey Hey Ey Ey Ey Ey Hey Hey Hey Hey...**_

She looked at him and he moved closer to her hand hold her hands….She jerked them….

Shubhi- Kv, mujhe koi baat nahi karni. Chhodo!

Kavin- Aise kaise baat nahi karni? I am sorry na Jaan….

Shubhi- Rehne do….agar itni parwaah hoti toh jaldi aate.

And she turned to move but, she lost her balance due to dizziness and was about to fall but he hold her in his arms and lifted her up and moved into the bedroom nd placed her on the bed and patted her cheeks. She slightly opened her eyes while he patted her cheeks and kissed on her forehead….

 _ **Tumhe Pata Toh Hoga,**_

 _ **Tumhi Pe Main Fida Hoon**_

 _ **Tumhe Hai Jabse Chaaha,**_

 _ **Hawaaon Mein Udata Hoon**_

She slightly smiled and tried to sit. He offered his hand and made her sit and then cupped her face….

 _ **Tumhi Mere Har Pal Mein,**_

 _ **Tum Aaj Mein, (he hold her palms and kissed on them which made her blush)**_

 _ **Tum Kal Mein**_

 _ **Hey Shona, Hey Shona,**_

 _ **Hey Shona, Hey Shona...**_

She smiled and he smiled wider….

Kavin- Dekha , tumhe manana toh mujhe aata hai.

Shubhi- tum kyun satate ho mujhe?

Kavin- Arey baby, kaam zyada tha. M sorry. I know aaj mujhe tumhare saath hona chahiye tha, lekin main kya karu…..(thought for a while…) Acha, ye lo….

He holds his ears cutely and flashes his cute smile and she smiles….

Kavin- Hmmm…toh maafi mili ?

Shubhi- Hmm, baatein banana toh koi tumse seekhe.

Kavin(raising his collar)- So toh hai Mrs Khanna.

She blushed and he said….

" _Haaye….aap apni in adaaon se hume maar hi daalengi…"_

She hit on his arm…. _"Kv , tum nhi sudhroge na…."_

He smiled…. _" Jab tak tum wo nahi kehti, jo mujhe sunna hai, tab tak toh nahi"_

She blushed…. _"Uff….tum na….!"_

Kavin smiled… _"Bolna toh padega MrsKavin Khanna !"_

She nodded as No and he got up…. _"Theek hai, main jaata hoon…bye…!"_

But, she gripped his wrist…

 _ **Tumhe Pata Toh Hoga..**_

 _ **Ke Mere Dil Mein Kya Hai..**_

 _ **Chalo Kahe Deti Hoon…**_

 _ **Kabhi Nahi Jo Kaha Hai**_..

(she gets up and moves closer to him)

 _ **Tumhi Mere Har Pal Mein…**_

 _ **Tum Aaj Mein..**_

 _ **Tum Kal Mein…**_

 _ **Hey Shona, Hey Shona…**_

 _ **Hey Shona, Hey Shona...**_

He placed his hands on her waist and she locked her hand around his neck. He glanced at her. She looked so simply beautiful….with a small bindi on her forehead, 2 glass bangles in her hands and a sweet smile on her face. He kissed on her forehead and she closed her eyes. He bent his head and whispered in her ears…

 _ **Tum Jo Ghussa Bhi Karo Toh Mujhe Pyaar Lagata Hai Jaane Kyun ..**_

She smiles….

 _ **Main Toh Jo Bhi Kahu Tumhe Ikraar Lagata Hai Jaane Kyun…**_

He smiles and nods….

 _ **Chhodo Bhi Ye Ada..**_

 _ **, Paas Aake Jara,**_

 _ **Baat Dil Ki Koi Keh Do Na..**_

 _ **Hey Shona, Hey Shona,…**_

 _ **Hey Shona, Hey Shona...**_

She parts from the hug and moves to the other side….

 _ **Saari Duniya Ko Chhodake Maine Chaaha Hai Ik Tumhe…**_

 _ **Maine Jindagi Se Maanga Hai Toh Sirf Maanga Hai Ik Tumhe..**_

 _ **Abb Isi Chaah Mei…**_

 _ **, Abb Isi Raah Mein..**_

 _ **Jindagibhar Mere Tum Ho Na…**_ (she opens her hands towards him and he moves to her…)

 _ **Hey Shona, Hey Shona, Hey Shona, Hey Shona...**_

He holds her hand and they dance….

 _ **Tumhe Pata Toh Hoga..**_

 _ **Tumhi Pe Main Fida Hoon..**_

 _ **Tumhe Hai Jabse Chaaha..**_

 _ **Hawaaon Mein Udata Hoon..**_

 _ **Tumhi Mere Har Pal Mein..**_

 _ **Tum Aaj Mein..**_

 _ **Tum Kal Mein..**_

 _ **Hey Shona, Hey Shona,**_

 _ **Hey Shona, Hey Shona...**_

She hugged him tighter and he hugged her back. She seemed to be relieved in his arms. It was like a medicine for her to be in the protective shield of his arms. He felt and smeared her head…

" _Shona, Relax…..main tumhe chhod ke kahin nahi jaunga. Dekho, main yahin hoon, tumhare darne ki zarurat nahi Kv tumhare saath hai."_

She seemed relaxed after his words. They parted the hug and he led her to the dining table. There was kept a heart shaped chocolate cake. She looked at him…

Shubhi- Tum laaye?

Kavin(smiles)- haanji, aur kaun laayega?

Shubhi(smiles)- Wow…thankyou!

Just then, he bursts a balloon on her and almost shouts…

" _ **Happy Birthday Shonaa…!"**_

She smiled and he gave the knife to her and they cut the cake together. She took a piece and was about o feed him….when he took the piece….

" _Pehle for the love of my life…"_

He fed her and then she fed him with the cake. She seemed happy. After that, he asked her to sit for dinner…

Shubhi- Maine kuch nahi banaya kavin!

Kavin(smiles)- Relaxx sweetheart! I have a surprise for you.

He then brought out some dishes which were her favorites….Chicken Biryani, Manchurian and Noodles…and also her favorite Coffee, that too made by him.

She was surrpsied…. _"Tumen ye sab kab kiya?"_

He smiled…. _" Tum enjoy karo na jaan….."_

He fed her and they enjoyed their dinner with eachother, both being happy to be near, happy for being in love and now sharing a life…

 **A/N: Okay…here I stop….Birthday girl, hope you like it. Love you.**

 **Yar, tum mere liye kya karti ho, isko main words mein describe nahi kar sakti. Tum hamesha mere saath thi, jab bhi mujhe zarurat thi. Tumne hamesha mujhe utna importance diya jitna mere paas ke kisi dost ne nahi diya. You always cheered me up, main jo sabko samjhati hu, usko toh sirf tum hi samjha sakti ho.(saachi….only u can explain things to me). Meri khushi mein khush aur udaasi mein udaas ho jaati ho. U mean a lot to me. I love you so much….jaisi ho waisi hi rehna. Lekin main tumhe hamesha khush dekhna chahti, tumse milna chahti hoon. Hope ki hum mile, phir dher saari baatein karnege.**

 **Wish you all the happiness, luck, health , prosperity and love in life. My best wishes and love are always with you. Love you…stay blessed!**

 **Plz R &R!**


End file.
